gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice/Guest Character Ideas
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) vs. Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) #*Wreck-It Ralph appears as a playable character in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. #Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) vs. Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) #*A Fist of the North Star game was published by Sega. #Reptile (Mortal Kombat) vs. Frank West (Dead Rising) #*Frank West appears as a Player Unit in Projct X Zone. #Rain (Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3) vs. Strider Hiryu (Strider) #*Strider Hiryu apears as a Playable Unit in Project X Zone 2. #Ermac (Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3) vs. Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) #*Viewtiful Joe appears in the comic crossover Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man: Worlds Unite. #Chameleon (Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3) vs. Rei (Breath of Fire III) #*Rei appears in the comic crossover Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man: Worlds Unite #Khameleon (Mortal Kombat 3) vs. Devillotte de DeathSatan IX (Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness) #*Devillotte be DeathSatan IX appears as a Solo Unit in Project X Zone. #Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat II) vs. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) #*Pac-Man appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 4 along with Sonic the Hedgehog. #Smoke (Mortal Kombat II) vs. Haken Browning (Super Robot Wars: Original Generations) #*Haken Browning appears as a Player Unit in Projct X Zone. #Cyrax (Mortal Kombat 3) vs. Solid Snake (Metal Gear) #*Solid Snake appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl along with Sonic the Hedgehog. #Sektor (Mortal Kombat 3) vs. Mega Man X (Mega Man X) #*Mega Man X appears as a Playable Unit in Project X Zone. #Stryker (Mortal Kombat 3) vs. Keisuke Takahashi (Initial D) #*The Initial D Arcade Stage games were published by Sega. #Kabal (Mortal Kombat 3) vs. Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) #*Arthur appears as a Solo Unit in Project X Zone. #Dairou (Mortal Kombat: Deception) vs. Harry Potter (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) #*Harry Potter appears as a playable character in Lego Dimensions along with Sonic the Hedgehog. #Jarek (Mortal Kombat 4) vs. Hyde Kido (Under Night In-Birth) #*The arcade version of Under Night In-Birth is published by Sega. #Darius (Mortal Kombat: Deception) vs. Owen (Jurassic World) #*Owen appears as a playable character in Lego Dimensions along with Sonic the Hedgehog. #Reiko (Mortal Kombat 4) vs. Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) #*A Spider-Man game was published by Sega. #Fujin (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) vs. Finn the Human (Adventure Time) #*Finn the Human appears as a playable character in Lego Dimensions along with Sonic the Hedgehog. #Bo Rai' Cho (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) vs. Boogiepop (Boogiepop) #*Boogiepop appears as a playable character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. #Mavado (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) vs. Ethan Hunt (Mission: Impossible) #*Ethan Hunt appears as a playable character in Lego Dimensions along with Sonic the Hedgehog. #Hotaru (Mortal Kombat: Deception) vs. Highlander (Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl) #*''Etrian Odyssey'' is co-owned by Sega. #Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat 3) vs. Qwenther Barbotage (Heavy Object) #*Qwenther Barbotage appears as a playable character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. #Mokap (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) vs. Phoenix Wright (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) #*Phoenix Wright appears as a playble character in Project X Zone 2. #Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) vs. Johnny Gat (Saints Row) #*In Saints Row IV, The Saint & Johnny Gat went through a virtual interpretation of Aisha's death from Saints Row 2; the interpretation being a homage to Streets of Rage. #Kano (Mortal Kombat) vs. Boba Fett (The Empire Strikes Back) #*Boba Fett appears as a boss in Star Wars Arcade, published by Sega. #Jax (Mortal Kombat II) vs. Predator (Predator) #*An Alien vs. Predator game was published by Sega. #Kai (Mortal Kombat 4) vs. Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) #*Peter Venkman appears as a playable character in Lego Disensions along with Sonic the Hedgehog. #Kenshi (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) vs. Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) #*Cloud Strife appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 4 along with Sonic the Hedgehog. #Shujinko (Mortal Kombat: Deception) vs. Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) #*Heihachi Mishima appears as a Solo Unit in Project X Zone. #Hsu Hao (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) vs. Thin Nen (Power Instinct) #*''Power Instinct'' is co-owned by Sega. #Kobra (Mortal Kombat: Deception) vs. Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara!!) #*Shizuo Heiwajima appears as a playable character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. #Taven (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) vs. Tatsuya Shibata (The Irregular at Magic High School) #*Tatsuya Shibata appears as a playable character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. #Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) vs. Kirito (Sword Art Online) #*Kirito appears as a playable character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. #Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat II) vs. Rentaro Satomi (Black Bullet) #*Rentaro Satomi appears as a playable character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. #Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) vs. Rusian (And you thought there is never a girl online?) #*Rusian appears as an assist character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. #Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) vs. John McClane (Die Hard) #*The American version of Dynamite Cop is named Die Hard Arcade. #Shinnok (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) vs. Lord Vortech (Lego Dimensions) #*Lord Vectech appears as the final boss of Lego Dimensions in which Sonic the Hedgehog is a playable character. #Raiden (Mortal Kombat) vs. Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) #*Ryu Hayabusa appears as a playable character in Dead of Alive 5 along with 3 Virtua Fighter characters. #Daegon (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) vs. Legolas (The Fellowship of the Ring) #*Legolas appears as a playable character in Lego Dimensions along with Sonic the Hedgehog. #Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) vs. Yukina Himeragi (Strike the Blood) #*Yukina Himeragi appears as a playable character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. #Kitana (Mortal Kombat II) vs. Kasumi (Dead or Alive) #*Kasumi appears as a playable character in Dead of Alive 5 along with 3 Virtua Fighter characters. #Mileena (Mortal Kombat II) vs. Mizrable (Castle of Illusions Starring Mickey Mouse) #*Mizrable is the final boss of Castle of Illusions Starring Mickey Mouse, published by Sega. #Jade (Mortal Kombat II) vs. Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury 2) #*Mai Shiranui is set to appear as a playable character in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round along with 4 Virtua Fighter characters. #Ashrah (Mortal Kombat: Deception) vs. Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) #*Purple Heart represents a fictional 7th generation Sega console in the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe. #Li Mei (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) vs. Hikaru Shidou (Magic Knight Rayearth) #*A Magic Knight Rayearth game is published by Sega. #Tanya (Mortal Kombat 4) vs. Naotaro Ii (Samurai Warriors 4) #*Noatora Ii appears as a playable character in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round along with 4 Virtua Fighter characters. #Frost (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) vs. Shana (Shakugan no Shana) #*Shana appears as a playable character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. #Sindel (Mortal Kombat 3) vs. Kuroyukihime (Accel World) #*Kuroyukihime appears as a playable character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. #Nitara (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) vs. Valkyrie (Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu) #*Valkyrie appears as a playable character in Project X Zone. #Kira (Mortal Kombat: Deception) vs. B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers 3) #*B.B. Hood appears as a Rival Unit in Project X Zone. #Sareena (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) vs. Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Archie Comics) #*Sabrina the Teenage Witch crossed over with Sonic the Hedgehog in Archie Comics. #Sheeva (Mortal Kombat 3) vs. KOS-MOS (Xenosaga Episode I) #*KOS-MOS appears as a Player Unit in Projct X Zone. #Baraka (Mortal Kombat II) vs. Alien (Alien) #*Many Alien games were published by Sega. #Motaro (Mortal Kombat 3) vs. Marduk (God Eater) #*Marduk appears as a Rival Unit in Project X Zone 2. #Havik (Mortal Kombat: Deception) vs. John Rambo (First Blood) #*A Rambo game was published by Sega. #Drahmin (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) vs. Arsène Lupin III (Lupin the Third) #*A Lupin the Third game is published by Sega. #Moloch (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) vs. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) #*Some Bleach games were published by Sega. #Meat (Mortal Kombat 4) vs. Derek Stiles (Trauma Center: Under the Knife) #*''Trauma Center'' is co-owned by Sega. #Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat II) vs. M. Bison (Street Fighter II) #*M. Bison is a Rival Unit in Project X Zone 2. #Goro (Mortal Kombat) vs. Skeith (.hack//Infection) #*Skeith appears as a Rival Unit in Project X Zone. #Kintaro (Mortal Kombat II) vs. Gore Magala (Monster Hunter 4) #*A Gore Magala appears in the comic crossover Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man: Worlds Unite. #Onaga (Mortal Kombat: Deception) vs. Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) #*Yuri Lowell appears as a Player Unit in Project X Zone. #Blaze (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) vs. Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) #*The arcade version of Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' is published by Sega. # Dark Kahn (''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) vs. Ustanak (Resident Evil 6) #* Ustanak appears a Rival Unit in Project X Zone 2. # Skarlet (Mortal Kombat 9) vs. Natsu (Soulcalibur V) #* Natsu appears as a Solo Unit in Project X Zone 2. # Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat X) vs. B. A. Baracus (The A-Team) #* B. A. Baracus appears as a playable character in Lego Dimensions along with Sonic the Hedgehog. # Ferra/Torr (Mortal Kombat X) vs. Ryūji Takasu (Toradora!) #* Ryūji Takasu appears as a playable character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. # Takeda (Mortal Kombat X) vs. Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools: United by Fate) #* Batsu Ichimonji appears as a Solo Unit in Project X Zone. # Erron Black (Mortal Kobat X) vs. Dante (Devil May Cry) #* Dante appears as a Player Unit in Projct X Zone. # D'Vorah (Mortal Kombat X) vs. Kirino Kosaka (Oreimo) #* Kirino Kosaka appears as a playable character in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, published by Sega. # Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat X) vs. Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) #* Ingrid appears as a Solo Unit in Project X Zone 2. # Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat X) vs. June Lee Milliam (Star Gladiator) #* June Lee Milliam appears as a Solo Unit in Project X Zone 2. # Kung Jin (Mortal Kombat X) vs. Yu Narukami (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4) #* Megami Tensei is co-owned by Sega. # Tremor (Mortal Kombat: Special Forces) vs. Reiji Arisu (Namco × Capcom) #* Reiji Arisu appears as a Player Unit in Projct X Zone. # Triborg (Mortal Kombat X) vs. Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) #* Kogoro Tenzai appears as a Player Unit in Projct X Zone.